


alias

by displayheartcode



Series: September Drabbles [28]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Gen, Nile Freeman has the Brain Cell, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode
Summary: There isn't much creativity when you have fake names such as Nicky Smith and Joseph Jones.
Series: September Drabbles [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931752
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	alias

“Brooke Waterstones,” Nile reads. She immediately hates the name _. “Brooke Waterstones_. Did any of you really tried putting in the effort?”

Joe shrugs. “I was Joey Jones for a while in the nineties."

"Oh my _god."_

"It was for art school,” he mutters. He scribbles names on the back of a takeout menu.“Tyburn Banks.”

Nile checks the name with a quick Google search, sighing. “No."

“Missouri—”

“Stop!” Nile presses a hand to her forehead. How much of a headache an immortal can have is something she doesn’t want to find out. “How has Copley not found you guys sooner?”


End file.
